Neue Flamme, neuer Kummer
by Susannah-von-Krolock
Summary: Meine erste TdVFF. Sarah bleibt bei ihrem Grafen. Es könnte so schön sein...aber was tut Breda von Krolock, wenn er Liebeskummer hat?
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

"Graf? Graf von Krolock?" Die Frauenstimme hörte ich nur wie durch Watte. Unfähig, mich zu bewegen, blinzelte ich zweimal, um zumindest ein paar schärfere Umrisse zu erkennen. Eine zierliche Gestalt hatte sich über mich gebeugt. Was tat ich hier überhaupt? Wieso lag ich, geschwächt und fast ohnmächtig auf dem Boden des großen Tanzsaals? "Sarah, ich bitte dich! Der Professor irrt alleine durch den Schnee…" Wieder blinzelte ich. Sarah? Sie war hier? Plötzlich brach die Erinnerung wieder über mich herein. Der Tanzsaal…der Mitternachtsball. Ich hatte sie gebissen. Und dann waren dieser einfältige Professor und sein Gehilfe aufegtaucht…und dann…das Kreuz! Sie hatten mit Kerzenständern ein Kreuz geformt, unter dessen Anblick meine Kraft in sich zusammengefallen war. Was für ein unwürdiger Anblick! Ich, Graf Breda von Krolock, lag zusammengekrümmt und schwach am Boden! Mit Mühe öffnete ich die Augen, und sah das bleiche Antlitz von Sarah, die mich mit tiefer Besorgnis anschaute. Am ihren Hals sah ich noch die Wunde, die meine Zähne geschlagen hatten. Oh, was war das für ein Glücksgefühl gewesen, als ihr warmer Lebenssaft durch meine ausgetrocknete Kehle rann. Ich spürte wie ihr leben sie verließ, und es auf mich überging. Ihr schwacher Körper zitterte in meinen Arm, und schließlich war sie in meinen Armen zusammengesunken. Plötzlich tauchte neben ihr Herbert auf. "Paps? Wie fühlst du dich? Du siehst nicht gerade gut aus…" Er schien vollkommen aus dem Häuschen, aber ich ging davon aus, dass es eher am Erscheinen Alfreds lag, hinter dem mein Sohn her war wie die Fliege hinter dem Licht. Ich wollte antworten, doch ich spürte, sobald ich den Mund aufmachte, würde ich vor Schmerzen stöhnen. Schwäche stand mir, einem edlen Vampirgrafen, nicht zu Gesicht. So versuchte ich, den Schmerz zu ignorieren, und brachte ein dünnes "Bringt…mich…zu…meinem Sarg…" hervor. Meine Stimme zitterte arg, und diese Anstrengung raubte mir die letzte Kraft und ließ mich in eine tiefe Ohmacht sinken.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, aber als ich wieder zu mir kam, fühlte ich, dass meine alten Kräfte fast vollständig zurückgekehrt waren. Es musste finsterste Nacht sein, denn als ich den Sargdeckel leicht anhob, war es stockdunkel. Plötzlich spürte, wie sich neben mir etwas bewegte. Ich hatte garnicht wahrgenommen, dass ich nicht allein im Sarg lag. Ich blickte zur Seite, und neben mir lag, den Kopf an meiner Schulter, mein Sternkind! Sie musste sich zu mir gelegt haben…ich ließ den Sargdeckel vorsichtig wieder über uns gleiten. Ich würde sie wecken, wenn ich jetzt aus dem Sarg steigen würde. So blieb ich still neben ihr liegen. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken, davon hatte ich in letzter Zeit mehr als genug. Wieder fiel mein Blick auf die zwei Bisswunden an ihrem Hals. Erneut spürte ich diesen unbändigen Hunger in mir aufwallen. Ich hatte es noch nicht beendet. Ihr Körper war noch so warm an meiner Seite. Sie gehörte noch nicht ganz zu uns…etwas in mir sträubte sich dagegen, es hier und jetzt zu Ende zu bringen. Sie im Schlaf zu beißen…nein. Es sollte so sein, wie beim Mitternachtsball. Ich wollte in ihre Augen sehen, bevor ich meine Zähne in ihr Fleisch grub, wollte sehen, dass sie ebenso nach diesem Vampirkuss gierte wie ich. Das Blut, das mir freiwillig gegeben wird, macht mich viel stärker. Und mein Sternkind würde mir sein Blut wieder geben. Freiwillig, hoffnungslos in meinen Bann geschlagen. Mein Sohn sagte immer, ich hätte "'nen Schlag bei den Frauen." So konnte man es natürlich auch formulieren. Ich unterdrückte meine Gier, die schon wieder begann, mich jeglichen vernünftigen Denkens zu berauben. Jetzt durfte ich sie nicht beißen. Ich blieb still liegen. Sie würde wachwerden, bald schon.

Ihre Augenlider zuckten, es war soweit. Ich strich ihr vorsichtig durchs Haar, dass wie gesponnenes Gold durch meine alten, kalten Hände fiel. Ihre Schönheit raubte mir den Atem…kein Wesen hatte es seit dem tragischen Tod von Herberts Mutter geschafft, mich so für sich zu gewinnen. "Wach auf, mein Sternkind" flüsterte ich, und als sie den Kopf zu mir drehte und die Augen aufschlug, ging meine Beherrschung fast verloren. "Graf von Krolock!" rief sie aus, als sie mich kannte. "Geht es euch besser? Ihr…wir haben uns solche Sorgen…" Mit einer Handbewegung gebot ich ihr zu schweigen. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, viele Worte zu machen. Ich öffnete den Sargdeckel, verließ mein nächtliches Domizil, und half, wie es sich für einen Mann meines Standes gehörte, Sarah aus dem Sarg. Sie war nur in ein dünnes Nachthemd gehüllt, und fror offenbar. Sie sah mich mit einem fast scheuen Blick an, und doch schien sie mit sich selbst zu kämpfen. Ich griff sacht nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zu mir. Sie sah mich einen Moment lang sehnsüchtig an, dann legte sie den Kopf zur seite, und legte ihren Hals frei. Ich hatte kaum ein Wort gesprochen. Und schon bot sie sich mir an. Aber noch würde ich es nicht tun. "Sarah…" ich drehte ihren Kopf sanft zu meinem. Sie blinzelte mich leicht irritiert an. "Graf, was…?" Wieder musste ich ihr Einhalt gebieten. "Genug der Förmichkeiten, mein Sternkind." Ich trat zwei Schritte von ihr weg und verbeugte mich tief. "Breda von Krolock", stellte ich mich vor und sah wieder auf. Sie stand noch immer leicht verängstigt vor mir, offenbar nicht wissend, was sie tun sollte. Mit einer nach meinem Schwächeanfall doch beeindruckenden Leichtigkeit hob ich sie auf die Arme. Sie war dünn, und ihr so zerbrechlicher Körper zitterte erneut. "Ich möchte dir etwas schenken, etwas, dass deine Schönheit, sofern dies möglich ist, noch steigern wird." Und ohne ein weiteres Wort trug ich sie zu den Gemächern meiner toten Gemahlin. Während ich durch die Gänge meines alten Schlosses schritt, sah sich Sarah staunend um. Offenbar hatte sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch nicht die Zeit gefunden, alles zu begutachten. "Ich werde dir jeden Winkel des Schlosses zeigen, Sternkind." Sie schaute zu mir auf, und lächelte. Erneut wallte die unstillbare Gier in mir auf, und ich spürte, wie das Tier, das in mir tobte, mit aller Kraft versuchte, nach außen zu brechen. Es war Glück, dass wir unser Ziel erreichten. Vorsichtig setzte ich die junge Schönheit ab, öffnete die Tür und ließ sie eintreten. Mit unsicheren Schritten trat sie herein, und sah sich um. Ihre Augen leuchteten beim Anblick des Zimmers, und als sie im Zimmer nebenan dass einladend ausgestattete Badezimmer erblickte, schien alle Angst von ihr gewichen. "Sarah…zu allem wirst du genug Zeit haben…aber…" Ich öffnete den großen Wandschrank zu meiner Linken. "…tu mir einen Gefallen, mein Engel." Ich wusste, welches Kleid ich auswählte. Das mitternachtsblaue Kleid hatte meine geliebte Gemahlin getragen, als ich ihr den Vampirkuss gab. "Zieh es an" bat ich sie. "Du wirst wunderschön darin aussehen." Sie schaute mich an, nahm das kostbare Kleid mit zittenrden Händen an sich. "Danke… …Breda…" flüsterte sie, und verschwand im Nebenraum. Ich ging zum Fenster hinüber. Breda. Es war verflucht lange her, dass jemand diesen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Keiner der unzähligen Frauen, deren Blut ich getrunken hatte, hätte ich es gestattet, alle Förmlichkeiten fallen zu lassen. Warum jedoch ausgrechnet Sarah die erste seit hunderten von Jahren war, die mich bei dem Namen, den meine seelige Mutter mir gab, nennen durfe, ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel. Lange stand ich am Fenster und blickte hinaus in die ewige Finsternis. Sarah badete, ich schätze, sie konnte kein Badezimmer betreten, ohne in die Wanne zu steigen. Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Meine Catherina war genauso gewesen. Sie hatte mehr Zeit in der Badewanne als in unserem Bett verbracht. Manchmal musste ich sie regelrecht anflehen, doch endlich aus der Wanne zu steigen. "Breda, Liebster…noch 10 Minuten…" ihre Stimme halte durch meinen Kopf wie durch eine dunkle Gruft. "…Breda!" Ich schaute auf. War das nur die Erinnerung in meinem Kopf? Oder… "Breda!" Nein…Sarah rief wirklich nach mir. Ich ging hinüber zur Badtür, und hielt einen Moment inne. Ich weiß nicht was ihr Anblick bei mir auslösen würde. Ich wollte sie nicht überfallen wie ein wildes Tier…und doch…der Anblick, ihres hüllenlosen Körpers in der Wanne hatte mich schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung fast zum Tier werden lassen. Was passierte da nur mit mir! Es sah mir garnicht ähnlich, dass eine Frau mich so aus der Fassung brachte. Entschlossen öffnete ich die Tür, bereit, mich jedem noch so verführerischen Anblick zu stellen. Doch was ich sah, übertraf meine Vorstellungen. Sarah stand vor mir, in diesem wundervollen Kleid, dass ihr so gut stand, als hätte man es für sie gefertigt. Ihr bezaubernstes Lächeln aufgesetzt stand sie vor mir. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen drehte sie mir den Rücken zu und lehnte sich gegen mich. "Nimm dir, was du willst. Ich will es auch" flüsterte sie. Ich vergaß all meine Vorsätze, all meine Standhaftigkeit. Langsam, sehr langsam, um jede Sekunde zu genießen, beugte ich mich zu ihr herunter.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Ihr Duft war so verfüherisch. Sie drängte sich an mich, ich spürte ihren warmen Körper durch das samtige Kleid. "Warum zögerst du?" fragte sie und packte unwillkürlich meine Hände. Was sollte das? Sie wollte doch nicht etwa… Ich vertrieb den Gedanken schnell wieder aus meinem Kopf. 'Dein Anstand!' schärfte ich mir ein. "Was hast du denn, Liebster?" fragte Sarah erneut. Diese Stimme. Ich konnte mich nicht länger beherrschen. Ich musste sie berühren. Meine Lippen strichen ihren Hals, woraufhin ihr Körper in meinem Griff erzitterte. Sie blickte mich mit leuchtenden Augen an, ihr Atem ging immer schneller. Ich lächelte. "Nun…tauch endgültig ein, in meine Finsternis – um an meiner Seite durch die Ewigkeit zu wandeln…" Und mit diesen Worten grub ich meine Zähne in ihren dargebotenen Hals. Eine ungemeine Euphorie durchfloss mich, es war intensiver als jeder Biss, den ich erlebt hatte. Sie klammerte sich an mich, ich spürte ihre Hände in meinen Haaren, auf meinem Rücken. Aus ihrer Kehle entfloh ein leises Stöhnen, das das Feuer in mir nur weiterentfachte. Ich presste sie eng an mich, spürte ihren ganzen Körper an meinem. Irgendwann, nach viel zu kurzer Zeit, wie ich empfand, war der Rausch vorbei…sie sank in meinem Arm zusammen, vollkommen kraftlos. Auch ich fand langsam zu mir selbst zurück, zügelte mich. Vorsichtig hob ich mein Sternkind auf die arme und trug sie aus dem Bad. Vorsichtig ließ ich sie aufs Bett gleiten und setzte mich neben sie. Die Verwandlung war in vollem Gange. Sie wurde blasser und blasser, ihre Eckzähne wurden langsam länger. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange es dauerte…aber irgendwann schlug sie die Augen auf, und sah mich an. Sie setzte sich auf und lehnte den Kopf an meine Schulter. "Ich hab Durst" flüsterte sie. Ich lächelte und zog sie auf die Beine. "Komm….ich zeige dir das Schloss…und…dann machen wir es uns im Kaminzimmer bequem. Wir haben mehr als genug Blutvorräte." Sie lächelte mich an und hakte sich bei mir ein. Ich führte sie durch die vielen Gänge und erzählte ihr von der Geschichte des Schlosses. "Und…wie bist du zu einem Vampir geworden?" Ich wollte gerade antworten als mich ein spitzer Schrei aus dem Zimmer zu unserer Linken aufschreckte. "Hilfe! Was soll das!" Sarah schaute neben mir überraschte auf. "Das ist doch Alfred…" Ich ahnte etwas. Er konnte unfreiwillig nur durch… "Aber Alfred, mein Lieber! Du bist noch viel zu schwach…!" Ich lag richtig mit meiner Vermutung. Instinktiv öffnete ich die Tür, und keine zwei Sekunden später stürmte Alfred panisch nach draußen, Herbert dicht hinter ihm. "Herbert!" rief ich in strengem Ton, woraufhin mein Sohn erschrocken zusammenzuckte und mich schuldbewusst ansah. Er wusste, dass ich nicht mehr zum bremsen, wenn ich erst mal richtig wütend war. "Würdest du mir bitte erklären was das Theater soll?" Mein Sohn wollte antworten, doch Alfred kam ihm zuvor. Bedarf das wirklich einer deatillierten Erklärung, Exzellenz?" Er hatte Recht. Ich wusste so oder so was vorgefallen war…ich blickte meinen Sohn vorwurfsvoll an, und ich weiß, dass ich dann nicht gerade friedlich aussehe. Um ehrlich zu sein, manchmal erweist sich meine finstere Miene doch als recht nützlich. Vor allem wenn man jemandem einschärfen will, wer hier der Herr im Hause ist.

Aber, so ungern ich das auch zugebe, bei meinem Sohn – und auch bei meinen Gefährtinnen, das würde bei Sarah nicht anders sein, wohl eher stärker – kann ich nicht lange böse sein. Herbert legte den Kopf zur Seite und schaute mich an, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben. "Herbert, du sollst mich nicht so ansehen…" versuchte ich in scharfem Zon zu sagen, doch meine Stimme klang nicht bösartiger als das Miauen einer Katze. Herbert wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Sarah nach meiner Hand griff. "Wir wollten doch ins Kaminzimmer, Breda…lass die Beiden…" Oh Luzifer, gleich zweimal in so kurzer Zeit dieser Blick. Auch wenn Sarah noch einnehmender sein konnte als Herbert, aber das lag wohl an mir. Mit einem leisen Seufzen gab ich nach. "In Ordnung Sternkind…lass uns gehen." Wir gingen weiter zum Kaminzimmer, wobei ich Herbert einen Wir-sprechen-uns-später-Blick übelster Sorte zuwarf, woraufhin er schleunigst das Weite suchte. Ich spürte Alfreds Blick im Rücken, und wusste dass er mich gerade verfluchte. Ich wusste um seine Gefühle für Sarah, und auch, dass er sich als ernsthaften Konkurrenz für mich ansah. Lächerlich. Sarah war mir verfallen, und ich spürte, dass ihr Sehnen von Sekunde zu Sekunde wuchs. Ich sah es an der Art, wie sie mich ansah, wie sie sich an mich klammerte. Aber ich würde nicht voreilig sein. Schließlich macht die Zeit des Wartens alles nur reizvoller.

"Da wären wir" sagte ich, und öffnete die Doppeltür zum Kaminzimmer. Es war einer meiner Lieblingsplätze im Schloss. Der weite Raum mit den roten Vorhängen, dem großen Kaminfeuer und den bequemen Sesseln. Sarah lugte in das Zimmer und ging staunend durch den Raum. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir, und ließ mich in einem der bequemen Sessel nieder. "Komm doch zu mir, mein Sternkind", sagte ich leise, und hielt sie fest im Blick. Sie drehte sich zu mir rum, und ihre Augen funkelten in einem Rot, dass ich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie war so bildschön. An ihr war alles perfekt, und seit meinem ersten Besuch bei ihr zu Hause wusste ich das Detailgenau…Verdammt, was tue ich hier! Mich kann dich der Anblick einer Frau nicht so aus der Bahn werfen, das sieht mir garnicht ähnlich. Langsam, mit federnden Schritten kam sie auf mich zu. Ich strecke die Hand nach ihr aus, um sie zur mir auf die Armlehne zu ziehen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war ich ganz schön naiv gewsen. Mir hätte klar sein müssen worauf sie aus war, aber ich hatte mich immer bemüht, die Zeichen anders zu deuten. Anstatt auf der Armlehne meines Sessels ließ sie sich auf meinem Schoß nieder und lehnte den Kopf gegen meinen Hals. Verdammt, diese Frau raubte mir noch den letzten Funken Anstand, den ich krampfhaft zu bewahren suchte. "Was ist denn mit dem Blut, Sternkind…" fragte ich, um das Thema in meinem Kopf beiseite zu schieben. "Das Blut kann warten, Breda, Liebster…" Verdammt, warum musste diese Frau nur eine so verführerische Stimme haben. Sie sah mich an, und ihr koketter Blick ließ mich allen Anstand vergessen. Sie schlang die Arme um meinen Nakcne und drückte mir einen innigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ich spürte dieser wohlbekannte Begierde in mir aufwallen, und musste mich zügeln, mmir nicht gleich hier und jetzt zu nehmen, was ich begehrte. Ich stand auf, mit ihr in den Armen. "Wie wär's wenn wir…das an einem bequemeren Ort fortsetzen?" Meine Stimme klang rau und heiser, und ich spürte, wie mich jegliches logische Denken nach und nach verließ. Meine Gfährtin lächelte mich halbgeöffneten Augen an. "Wo immer du willst Liebster…" Zielsicher trug ich sie in das Zimmer, welches wir noch vor kurzer Zeit verlassen hatten. Ich ließ sie auf das Bett gleiten, auf das ich damals auch Catherina in unserer ersten Nacht gleiten ließ.Und genau wie meine Catherina sah mich Sarah an, ein brennendes Verlangen im Blick, und doch gleichzeitig eine leichte Scheu vor dem, was sie wollte. Ich lächelte sanft und beugte mich zu ihrem Gesicht herunter. "Vergiss deine Angst" flüsterte ich. "Konzentrier dich nur auf den Genuss, auf deine Lust." Ich fühlte mich so jung wie seit Jahrzehnten nicht, und keine zehn Pferde hätten mich nun mehr von Sarahs Seite entfernt. Ich beugte mich noch weiter zu ihr runter, und das nächste was ich empfand, war ein Rausch von Begierde und Leidenschaft, wie ich ihn nie erlebt hatte.

Diese Küsse! Ich hatte das Gefühl, in seinen Händen zu zerschmelzen, unter dem Feuer seiner Küsse zu verbrennen. Nie zuvor hatte ich ein solches Verlangen empfunden, nie zuvor ein solches Drängen, einem Mann so nahe zu sein. Meine anfängliche Angst verflog, als ich spürte, mit welcher Zärtlichkeit er das Kleid von meinen Schultern streifte. Seine kalten Hände verursachten eine Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper, doch das Feuer, das in mir loderte schienen sie nur weiter zu entfachen. Hier und jetzt sollte ich also meine Unschuld verlieren. In den armen eines stattlichen Grafen, der mich vergötterte und mich liebte wie ich war. Ich spürte seine gierigen Blicke auf meinem Körper, als er mich lange und eingehend betrachtete. Er löste seinen Umhang und ließ ihn sacht zu Boden gleiten. Er hielt mich fest in seinem Blick, und ich war so sehr auf seine leuchtenden eisblauen Augen fixiert, dass ich ihn erst wahrnahm, als ich seinen Körper auf meinem Körper. Er trug nurnoch ein schwarzes Hemd, doch ich hatte keine Gelegenheit ihn eingehender zu betrachten. Mit erstaunlicher Kraft, aber ohen brutal zu sein, drückte er meine Arme fest aufs Bett und küsste mich erneut. Ich ertrank in diesem Gefühl von Liebe und Gier. Ich war für nichts mehr umfänglich, außer für das Gefühl seiner Küsse auf meiner Haut. Seine Küsse gingen immer tiefer, und auf Höhe meines Bauches begann sich ein warmes Gefühl in mir auszubreiten, dass jede Euphorie übertraf. Och spürt dass er sich zurückhielt, dass er aus Rücksicht auf mich nicht so liebte, wie er wollte. Ich zog ihn sacht zu mir herauf, und knöpfte, langsam, um die Spannung zwischen uns weiter aufzubauen, sein Hemd auf. Er lächelte mich an, auf so verführerische Weise dass es mich vor Sehnucht fast zerriss. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und zog mich mit sich, damit ich ihn eingehender betrachten konnte. Sein Oberkörper war kräftig, und zitterte unter meiner Berürhung leicht.

Wie sollte ich mich noch länger beherrschen? Ich wollte meiner Leidenschaft, meiner Lust freien Lauf lassen! Ich hatte die Hände um ihre Hüften gelegt, ihre Hände, die langsam über mich strichen, ließen mich fast zum Tier werden. Ich ließ mich ins Bett zurücksinken und schloss die Augen, um wieder einen Teil meiner Beherrschung zu gewinnen. Doch dieses Vorhaben erübrigte sich, als ich spürte, wie Sarahs Hände meinen Gürtel lockerten. Mein Atem ging schneller, ich war versucht mich auf sie zu stürzen und mir zu nehmen was ich wollte…doch etwas hielt mich davon ab. Ich weiß nicht was es war, doch was auch immer eswar, es verließ mich, als meine Gefährtin sich wieder meinem Gesicht zuwandte und ich die Spitze ihrer Zunge an meinem hals spürrte. In dem Moment vergaß ich alles um mich herum, Ich wirbelte sie ungestüm auf den Rücken, und ließ mich, wie ein Raubtier über einer Beute, über ihr nieder.

Mein Gott, diese Augen! Wer sollte ihnen widerstehen können. Ich sah ihm an, dass er jeglichen Anstand hatte fllen lassen, und insgeheim war ich froh darüber. Er sollte sich so geben wie er war, und nicht aus Rücksicht auf meinen unberührten Körper zurückhaltend sein. Sein Kopf lehnte an meinem Hals, als er, unendlich sanft, in mich eindrang. Ich spürte ihn endlich so wie ich wollte, so wie ich ihn insgeheim seit unserer ersten Begegnung spüren wollte. Sein Atem klang tiefer, fast schon animalisch, und seine Bewegungen in mir raubten mir die Luft zum atmen. "Lass dich fallen" hauchte er mir ins Ohr. Ein Stöhnen entfloh aus meiner Kehle, und ich spürte ihn immer stärker, immer intensiver. Ich wollte dieses Gefühl auf ewig behalten, ich wollte es nie wieder hergeben. Eine unermessliche Hitze breitete sich in meinem Ganzen Körper auf, und ich bäumte mich unter ihm auf, doch er drückte mich fast schpn gewaltsam wieder aufs Bett. Plötzlich schien alles um mich herum zu verschwimmen. Da war nurnoch dieses Gefühl von Wärme, Begierde und Lust in mir. Ich spürte wie durch Watte, dass er erzitterte und sich langsam, ganz langsam entspannte.

Mein ganzer Körper war nass von Schweiß, und es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich wieder vollends bei Sinnen war. Ich ließ von ihr ab, und lag einige Minuten still neben mir. "Breda?" Ich drehte ihr den Kopf zu, und sah in ein Paar glänzende Augen, die mich funkelnd fixierten. Sie rutsche zu mir herüber, doch plötzlich wurden wir von lautem Krach aufgeschreckt, gefolgt von einem lauten, markerschütternden Schrei.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich weiß zwar nicht, wozu ich noch weiterschreibe...aber vielleicht verirrt sich mal wer hierher...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 3

Mein lieber Alfred! Mein einzig wahrer, geliebter Alfred! Was hast du da nur angestellt? Ich stand vollkommen regungslos vor den zusammengefallenen Regalen. Vater wird uns umbringen… Es wunderte mich dass er nicht bereits auf der Matte stand. 5 umgeworfene Bücherregale, und eine Menge seiner Lieblingsbücher hatten auch Schaden davon getragen…Vater bringt mich um. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht… "HERBERT VON KROLOCK!" Ich zuckte zusammen. Ich wusste dass er hinter mir stand…auch wenn ich seine Stimme durch das ganze Schloss gehört hätte, so laut und durchdringend war sie. Ich wusste, solange ich denken konnte, dass mein vater aufbrausend sein konnte. Shr aufbrausend. Wenn ihn etwas wirklich wütend gemacht hatte, konnte er schlimmer sein als der Teufel höchstpersönlich. Ich drehte mich langsam zu ihm um…und die Entschuldigung blieb mir im Hals stecken. Wie sah mein Vater denn aus! Seine sonst so geordneten Haare waren zerzaust, und er sah aus, als hätte er sich in windeseile anziehen müssen. Er schien mir außerdem etwas aus der Puste, und als ich Sarah neben ihm entdeckte, die sich in einen Bademantel gehüllt hatte, musste ich nur 1 und 1 zusammenzählen. Ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen, denn das Gesicht meines Vaters war alles andere als belustigend. Er hatte die Augen verengt, und wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte er sogar einen Untoten in die Hölle schicken können. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten beunruhigend, und auf seiner hohen Stirn pochte eine kleine Ader. Ich wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, doch bevor ich auch nur einen Ton hervorbringen konnte, gebot mir mein vater einhalt. "Sag…keinen…Ton" knurrte er, und ich sah, wie Sarah neben ihm zusammenzuckte. Diese unangenehme, ja fast schon bösartige Seite kannte sie wohl noch nicht. Und im Moment sah er wirklich zum fürchten aus.

Mit einem letzten giftigen Blick ging er näher an das Chaos heran. Plötzlich regte sich etwas unter einem Haufen Bücher. Das musste Alfred sein, und ich wollte mir garnicht ausmalen, was mein Vater tun würde, wenn er ihn als Übeltäter entlarven würde. Alfred streckte den Kopf mit den herrlichen großen Augen unter den Büchern hervor, eine besonders dicke Ausgabe von einem Schiller-Werk auf dem Kopf. Meinem Vater schien fast der Geduldsfaden zu reißen als Alfred das Buch von seinem Kopf nahm und einige Seiten herausfielen. "Hoppla" hörte ich seine engelsgleiche Stimme. Er sieht ja wirklich zum fressen niedlich aus, wenn er Angst hat. Aber...in dem Moment hatte ich selbst Angst um ihn.

Ich wollte einfach nur weg von hier. Weg von diesem unheimlichen Schloss, weg von diesem aufdringlichen Grafensohn von einem vampir….aber am meisten wollte ich diesem Blick des Grafen entgehen. Ich spürte, wie ich unter seiner imposanten Gestalt immer kleiner wurde und schließlich völlig verängstigt zwischen den Büchern hockte. "Alfred?" Ich zuckte zusammen. Seine Stimme klang wie das Grollen vor einem gigantischen Unwetter…und das stand wohl auch bevor. "Ja, Exzellenz?" fragte ich zurück. Meine Stimme zitterte wie Espenlaub, genau wie der Rest von mir. "Würdest du mir freundlicherweise sagen was hier passiert ist?" Ich verkroch mich, sodenn das möglich war, noch weiter in die Bücher, allerdings ohne den Grafen aus den Augen zu lassen. "Müssen Sie Herbert fragen" murmelte ich leise. Die Hand des Grafen zuckte bedenklich. "Geht es etwas deutlicher, junger Freund?" Sein Blut musste kochen, so wütend wie er aussah… "Fragen Sie Ihren Sohn, Exzellenz!"

Stille. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen. Mein Alfred war wirklich SEHR laut gewesen…so würde ich nicht mit meinm Vater sprechen, nichtmal, wenn er gute Laune hätte. Und was das schlimmste war, jetzt hatte ich wieder den schwarzen Peter. Langsam drehte sich mein vater zu mir um. "Herbert, ich will jetzt eine Erklärung für das ganze, oder ich werde deiner lieben Tante erklären müssen, wie ihr Neffe NOCH EINMAL sterben konnte!" Noch immer war seine Stimme sehr ruhig, aber ich wusste, das konnte sich ändern. Ich wich einen Schritt zurück und wollte gerade ansetzen, als ich erneut unterbrochen wurde. "Breda, Liebster…" ertönte eine samtige Stimme neben mir. Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Soweit waren wir also schon…aber…sie nannte ihn beim Vornamen! Es wunderte mich, dass er das bei seiner durchaus vorhandenen Eitelkeit zuließ… Mein Vater riss den Blick von mir los und sah Sarah stattdessen an. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Die Kälte aus seinen Augen verschwand etwas, seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen...und schließlich tat er etwas, was ich noch nie bei ihm erlebt hatte. Er streckte seine Hand Sarah entgegen…die sie strahlend ergriff und sich zu ihm ziehen ließ. "Lass die beiden. Die Regale stehen ganz schnell wieder…und die Bücher lassen sich ersetzen…" Ihre milde Stimme war wirklich beruhigend, klang so unschuldig, auch wenn es ihr Blick garnicht war. Und mein Vater erst! Ich hatte schon viele Frauen in seinem Arm gesehen, aber nie hatte ich ihn seit dem Tod meiner Mutter eine Frau so betrachten sehen. Normalerweise verflog sein Interesse nach dem eigentlichen Biss schnell wieder, spätestens nach der ersten Nacht. Aber jetzt…er wirkte mit einem Schlag so jung. Und was da in den Augen beider zu lesen war…naja, ich sag's lieber nicht…

Diese Augen…so unergründlich, so stahlblau, so tief. Er sah irgendwie süß aus, wenn ihm einzelne Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht hingen. Dennoch strich ich sie ihm vorsichtig aus der Sicht, so ein hübsches Gesicht will man ja betrachten. Er sah so liebevoll aus, hielt mich so sanft im Arm, dass man garnicht glauben könnte, dass er so ein mächtiges und starkes Wesen sein könnte. Ich spürte die Blicke seines Sohnes auf uns…aber bitte, mich störte das nicht. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen innigen Kuss auf die Lippen… Meinen Lippen waren mittlerweile so kühl wie seine, und trotzdem hatte ich dieses Gefühl einer sengenden Hitze in meinem Gesicht, in meinem gesamten Körper… Ich wollte ihn jetzt eigentlich dazu überreden, die Beiden alleine zu lassen, doch mein Geliebter dachte garnicht daran, sich von mir zu lösen. Der Kuss schien nicht enden zu wollen…

Mir fiel die Kinnlade herunter, und ich konnte feststellen, dass Herbert genauso überrascht aussah. Wo war die mächtige Aura, die Brutalität, die Autorität des Grafen hin! Er sah im Moment nicht bedrohlicher aus als jeder andere Mann. In diesem Moment sah ich mich ebenbürtig. Ich hatte Sarah noch nicht aufgegeben, egal was ich mitansehen musste. Meine Hoffnung zerbrach nicht, als ich sie in den Wald rennen sah. Meine Hoffnung zerbrach nicht, als sie sich weigerte, mit mir aus dem Schloss zu flüchten. Sie hielt bestand, als sie dem Grafen bereitwillig ihren Hals darbot, sogar als Sarah mich zu einem Vampir machte hoffte ich noch auf ihre Liebe. Dieser Anblick war ein erneuter Schlag ins Gesicht. Zu sehen dass diese Bestie MEINE Sarah so liebevoll im Arm hielt, ihr so nah war, schien mir das Herz zu zerreißen… Ich rappelte mich auf und ging, unbemerkt von den beiden, zu Herbert hinüber. Sein Blick war mindestens so finster wie meine Verwünschungen, die ich dem Grafen, eine nach der anderen, an den Kopf warf.

Mir war, als hätte mein Vater mir ins Gesicht geschlagen, dieser Anblick war ebenso demütigend. Da stand mein Vater, diesen gewöhnlichen Bauerntrampel, der sich mal herausgeputzt hatte, im Arm. Wo hatte er nur seinen Anstand gelassen! Früher hätte er nie auch nur daran gedacht, seine Geliebte in gegenwart anderer zu umarmen, geschwiege denn zu küssen! Jedenfalls nicht SO! Ich spürte eine ungemeine Eifersucht in mir aufkochen. Sarah wickelte meinen Vater um den Finger und zog ihn von mir weg. Ich sah es wie ein unabwendbares Schicksal auf mich zukommen: Mein Vater würde nurnoch Zeit für SIE haben und ich, sein Sohn. Ich würde eine Randfigur werden! Ich blickte neben mich, und sah, das Alfred die Beiden ebenso anfunkelte wie ich. Wenn er so entschlossen aussieht, würde ich ihm bis ans Ende der Welt nachlaufen…hach… … Plötzlich packte er mich am Arm. "Ich muss mal mit dir reden…" murmelte er und zog mich mit sich. Ich war verwirrt. Plötzlich so kontaktfreudig? Konnte mir nur recht sein, dachte ich, und wurde mit einem letzten Blick auf unser neues "Traumpaar" aus dem Zimmer gezerrt.

ich nahm nichts mher um mich herum war. Meine Sinne waren betäubt, vernebelt. Ich nahm nurnoch SIE war. Ihren Duft, der mir in die Nase stieg, ihre weichen Lippen auf meinen, ihr zierlicher Körper denn ich trotz der Kleidung sehr genau spürte… Ich kam mir vor wie im Delirium, wie in einem Traum. Langsam, sehr langsam, und nur widerwillig, löste ich mich von ihr. Sie hielt die Augen noch eine Weile geschlossen. und lehnte dann den Kopf gegen meineBrust. "Wo ist denn dein Sohn abgeblieben?" fragte sie plötzlich, und jetzt erst fiel es mir auf. Wir waren alleine. Herbert und Alfred hatten sich in Luft aufgelöst, alles andere hätte ich gehört oder sonstwie wahrgenommen… ...oder etwa nicht? Ich seufzte. Sarahs Anwesenheit würde wieder ein mächtiges Theater seitens meines Sohnes hervorrufen. Das war jedesmal so…als ob ich ihn vernachlässigen würde! Er war lange das einzige, was mir lieb und teuer war! Empörend, dass er sowas auch nur denken kann! Ein Schmerz durchzuckte plötzlich meine Schläfen, und ließ mich leicht zusammenzucken. "Breda? Was hast du?" erklang Sarahs besorgte Stimme neben mir. Diese Frau bemerkte auch alles. "Nichts, mein Sternkind. Aber…wenn ich mich aufrege kriege ich immer Kopfschmerzen." Sie lächelte mich mütterlich an und nahm meine Hände in ihre. Du gehst jetzt ins Kaminzimmer, setzt dich in deinen Lieblingssessel, und ich koche dir einen Tee. Und KEINE Widerrede!" fügte sie schnell hinzu, als ich ansetzte, zu widersprechen. Jetzt kommandierte sie mich schon herum. "Jetzt halt deinen gräflichen Dickkopf im Zaum und komm…" sagte sie, leicht ungeduldig, aber noch immer bezaubernd lächelnd. Resigniert folgte ich ihr.

Ich zog Alfred in das Zimmer, aus dem er mich ungewollt verjagt hatte und warf die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss. herbert strahlte mich überrumpelt, aber nicht minder erwartungsfroh an. "Keine flaschen Hoffnungen…aber…ich glaube, uns beiden ist etwas ein Dorn im Auge." Herbert schluckte kurz, sah mich dann aber nicht minder entschlossen an. "Du redest von der neuen…" er macht eine Pause, und betonte das folgende Wort besonders abfällig "…Liebschaft meines vaters?" Ich nickte. "Genau die. Wir…sollten uns überlegen wie wir da ein wenig Zwietracht säen knnten…" meinte ich und grinste unvermittelt. Keine zwanzig Minuten später verließen wir das Zimmer, beide mit einem sehr selbstsicheren Grinsen im Gesicht. "Dann bringen wir das Boot mal ein bisschen zum schaukeln…"


End file.
